Blue Flames, Searching Heart
by Ichimaru337
Summary: Rin is looking for love, and he has many approaches as to how he's going to get it. Is he going to find love or will it just be something during in spur of the moment? Whether who he falls in love with is Shima, Yukio, Amaimon, or even Mephisto, he doesn't care. Though could the person that seems to hate him the most be his true love? Rated M for yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Tip of The Hat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Why is Yukio sending me to his office?" Rin mumbled under his breath as he walked down the hall. He had just destroyed Yukio's classroom for the third time that week.

"Though I have bigger problems. Love. I really don't care for the word though I've had this feeling recently that I need to find it or something bad will happen. I know nobody will ever date me, the son of Satan." Rin thought as he knocked on the door to Mephisto's office.

"Come in." Mephisto's voice could be heard welcoming whoever was outside into his office.

"Oh, it's you little brother. What have you done this time?" Mephisto asked obviously not surprised at Rin's presence in his office.

"Yukio sent me here since I destroyed the classroom again." Rin explained, looking at Mephisto with an apologetic expression.

"So? A destroyed classroom here and there isn't all that bad." Mephisto said, waving it off in boredom. "T..This is the third time this week." Rin said softly, looking down.

"The third time?!" Mephisto asked, raising his voice in anger and annoyance.

"It's only Tuesday!" Mephisto shouted as he rose from his desk, his hat falling from his head.

"I..I don't even know how to punish you because I know you'll just do it again." he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I may just leave this up to Yukio, maybe he'll teach you to behave." Mephisto suggest as he sat down.

"He's actually kind of sexy when he's angry like that." Rin thought to himself. "No he's not! I could never let someone like him kiss me, let alone have sex with me!" Rin chased the thoughts away as Amaimon came down, hanging pside down beside his brother.

"Big brother you shouldn't yell and strain yourself, you're getting kinda old." Amaimon said as he suck on a lollipop.

"I am not getting old!" Mephisto argued as Rin made them focus their attention back on him.

"Oh yes, Rin, I will let you off with a warning just this once. However if you end up here again with the same charges against you I will have no choice other than to formally punish you." Mephisto announced his ruling on the subject and pointed to the door.

"Thanks man!" Rin smiled happily as his tail began to wag. He quickly exited Mephisto's office and headed straight for his dorm.

"Well, what did Sir Pheles have to say about what you've done?" Yukio asked as Rin entered their room.

"He let me off with a warning." Rin smiled.

"W..What!?" Yukio said asked in disbelief. "Why? You destroyed my classroom three time over the course of two days and he just let's you off with a warning?! However I won't argue with his ruling since he is the headmaster." Yukio said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, he almost handed my ass over to you." Rin said and he jumped into his bed.

"I wish he had, you would've never even thought of talking during my class after what I would've done with you." Yukio said with a dark tone, scaring Rin.

"Anyways, it's getting late. We should get to bed." Yukio said as he went to the bathroom to change.

"What?! How is it already so late?" Rin asked surprised.

"Don't you remember? I made you fix my classroom before you went to see Mephisto." Yukio explained as he came back into the room.

"Oh yeah. Well I'll bathe in the morning. Goodnight, Yukio." Rin smiled once more before getting under his sheets and blanket and almost instantly falling asleep.

"He didn't even change out of his uniform." Yukio though as he climbed into his bed. "Typical Rin." he laughed to himself before falling asleep.

Morning came upon another day. Light crept in the room, tickling Rin's nose as he slept, snoring loudly. He finally woke up and looked at the time. He was an hour late to class at that point.

"Oh shit! I'm late! Yukio's gonna kill me for sure today!" Rin yelled as he took a quick shower, brushing his teeth during it and changing his clothes.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Rin kept saying to himself as he ran. When he finally had gotten to his brother's classroom he opened the door only to be met with annoyed glares.

"You're late again Okumura!" Bon yelled at Rin.

"Well sorry for my clock not working this morning!" Rin argued back.

"What difference does your clock make!? You're late everyday no matter what happens!" Bon yelled louder this time.

"Bon, I think you should calm down." Shima suggested as Bon took a deep breath and sat down.

"That's enough of that. Rin, be late one more time and I'll send you to Sir Pheles for being tardy so many times." Yukio said strictly as Rin took his seat, his tail hanging low out of anger and annoyance.

"Now then class, I'm going to pass out your papers from yesterday." Yukio said as he began handing out the previous day's tests. Once he gave it Rin his test blue flames emerged immediately.

"Another fucking F!?" Rin yelled as he shot up from his seat.

"Yes, you got everything wrong." Yukio said calmly, used to this behavior.

"I was so sure everything was right! All you ever give me is F's even if I deserved at least a B!" Rin said as his anger grew, sending a wave of flame everywhere, once again destroying the classroom.

"Everybody you can leave for today, all we were going to do was go over yesterday's lesson. Just go and study it on your own time. Rin you stay here." Yukio said as everybody began exiting the room.

"Good going Okumura." Bon commented as he left. Rin growled but was silenced when Yukio slammed his now burnt door.

"Clean this mess then report to Sir Pheles' office!" Yukio shouted in a serious tone, completely angry at his twin. Rin nodded and began to clean the room. It took him about the same time it did yesterday. His tail hung low as he walked to Mephisto's office once again.

"Come in." Mephisto called to the door. Rin entered, hanging his head low.

"Let me guess. You destroyed the classroom again?" Mephisto asked as he took off his hat and set it on his desk.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to though, I was just angry at how all I get is bad grades from Yukio." Rin explained as he looked at Mephisto.

"I'm ready for any punishment you may have for me!" he said boldly as he approached Mephisto's desk. "H...He could do anything to me. Even... No he'd never do that. I..I think I've fallen in love with this clown, I guess it would explain why I do stuff to get sent to his office so often, but it cant be love! I know it isnt! I barely know anything about this clown and he's just downright creepy! My search will love continue, but it wont end with him!" Rin boldly assured himself in thoughas Mephisto stood and walked around his desk to Rin.

"I know you may feel there is, though..." Mephisto grinned as he got close to Rin, lifting his head, bending down to his level, and looking into his eyes.

"There's no need for punishment. I know another way you can make amends for your actions." Mephisto softly said as he closed the gap between them, kissing the boy who was obviously shocked from the whole thing.

* * *

**That's it for now!  
This is my first story, so please review and tell me how it is so far!  
More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shrouded In Purple**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters**

* * *

Rin's eyes widened. He would've back away but Mephisto had slipped an ungloved hand into the young half demon's pants and began to play with what was inside.

He didn't want to moan but he did anyways, gaining a smirk from Mephisto.

Mephisto moved to his neck, kissing, sucking, and lightly biting it trying to seduce Rin even more so he wouldn't protest anything he did.

"What am I doing? My body won't move away from this creep. Why can't I move!? I know I don't want this but nothing is getting through to my arms and legs!" Rin panicked in his head as his body let moans out.

Mephisto slipped Rin's pants and boxers to his ankles, kneeling down with a smile. "I'll tell you the truth, I've always wondered what you taste like little brother." Mephisto said as he took the harden member into his mouth, earning a moan from Rin.

"Come on! Let me fucking move! I don't want him doing this." He plead in his mind as Mephisto sucked quickly.

He moaned loudly as he came into Mephisto's mouth. He swallowed every drop. "There, I think that'll cover what you've done." Mephisto said as he pulled up Rin's boxers and pants, buttoning them for him as well.

"Now please go, it's getting late and you're probably tired." He said as he licked cum off his lips.

Rin bolted out of the room, tears welling up in his eyes. "I..I feel so dirty. I let that creep touch me. No, he forced that upon me." he thought as he finally made it back to the dorm. He opened the door to his room and ran to the bed, crying softly.

"Rin? Is something wrong." Yukio asked, waking up from the noise of the door slamming. He had been working hard on paperwork and had fallen asleep at his desk.

"N...Nothing's wrong. J..Just go back to sleep." Rin said as he hid his face in his pillow.

"No, something's obviously wrong, you need to tell me what it is." Yukio said as he walked over to Rin, sitting beside him on the bed. Rin felt his presence next to him. He looked up from the pillow and instantly hugged Yukio.

"Can you please tell me what happened to get you so upset?" Yukio asked with a caring tone as he pulled Rin up to hug him back properly.

"I..I couldn't move my body...That creep..." Rin said stopping to hug Yukio tighter. "Instead of punishing me he...sucked me off." Rin explained, wording it the best he could.

"There was nothing I could do about it. I'm just glad he didn't go any further." Rin softly said as he clutched Yukio's shirt.

"I...I can't believe he did that to you." Yukio said with large eyes, clearly shocked by what he had heard.

"L..Listen I'll never send you to his office ever again, even if you destroyed the entire academy." Yukio promised, hugging Rin tight.

"You don't have to come to class tomorrow if you don't want to." Yukio said as Rin was falling asleep.

"I..I just feel so dirty..." Rin softly said as he fell asleep, exhausted from everything that day. Yukio laid down on Rin's bed, resting his twin's head on his chest and whipping the last tear from his eyes.

Morning did finally come for Rin, he had nightmares the entire night of what might've happened if Mephisto did what he pleased, though knowing that his brother was holding him kept him calm through it all.

He lazily woke up, remembering everything that had happened, and that he didn't have to go to class.

His tail wagged lazily with every step he took, almost trudging to the shower. He got in and turned the hot water on, thinking there wasn't water hot enough to make the feeling of dirtiness he now had go away. Though the water relaxed him, and he had a moment's peace as everything was quiet except for the water and the occasional sound of his tail hitting the wall.

After another thirty minutes had passed he turning the water off. He took a deep breath and walked out, wrapping a towel around him and going back to his room.

Once he was there he put on some casual clothes and closed his eyes for a moment. The shower has helped his feeling of being dirty and he felt  
better though not completely back to normal.

"Have a good day and try not to think about it Rin." Kuro said as he walked out.

He smiled a bit and walked to the cafeteria since he was hungry. He was greeted by Yukio, who had come over to him and led him to the table he was sitting at.

"I didn't expect you to get out of bed. Are you feeling better?" Yukio asked as he pushed a lunchbox over to Rin.

"Yeah, much better." Rin said, smiling and looking at the lunchbox.

"I packed it with stuff from earlier days, I thought I'd give it to you if you came for lunch and here you are." his brother smiled, continuing to eat his own lunch.

"Man, Yukio really cares about me. He's such a good brother, that's why I love him. Could this love be..no, he's my brother. Something like that would never work. This is probably the same thing that had happened with Mephisto." Rin thought to himself as he began to eat.

After they had eaten, they both stood up to leave. "I'll take the boxes back to the dorm." Rin offered, picking up the boxes.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Yukio smiled and hugged Rin. A small blush spread across Rin's face. "W..Why do I have this sudden feeling to kiss him? No, again, he's my brother and I don't love him like that" Rin shooed away the feeling and thoughts, passing it off as just a spike of attraction from being close to him.

"I'll be there as soon as my last class ends, I hope you feel completely back to normal by then." Yukio said as he left to get back to his classroom that hadn't been destroyed for the first time that week.

Rin returned back to the dorm, putting the lunch boxes in the kitchen on his way in. He sighed a bit. "I really shouldn't be having thoughts like that about my brother, though I'm sure it's nothing."

Rin scolded himself as he got back into bed and feel asleep. He slept the rest of the day, until Yukio got back and closed the door a bit too loud, waking Rin.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you." Yukio apologized as he walked in.

"No, it's okay." Rin assured him with a small smile and a few wags of his tail.

"How're you feeling?" Yukio asked as he took off his exorcist coat.

"Fine." Rin replied as Yukio walked over and hugged him. "That's good to hear." He said into his ear. Rin's blush was bad enough from the hug, but now it intensified from Yukio's breath in his ear.

"Y..Yukio...I wanna try something. J...Just to test something." Rin said as Yukio moved back a bit, looking into his eyes.

"What would you like to try?" Yukio asked unable to see the intent in Rin's eyes.

"This." Rin said as he closed the gap between them, kissing Yukio. He instantly backed away from Rin with a bright blush spread on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?! We're brothers!" Yukio raised his voice in protest.

"I'm sorry. I just felt a sort of attraction towards you, and I wanted to see if kissing you justified that feeling. It didn't." Rin explained as his blush faded.

"It's okay Rin. I know you've been struggling to find someone that'll love you, hold you, and kiss you however I'm not that person." Yukio said as he sat down, Rin sitting next to him.

"I know that now. Though I'm running out of hope. Maybe it's true that nobody can love a demon like that." Rin said with a sigh as Yukio pulled him into a caring hug.

"You'll find love one day. I know you will." Yukio said, giving Rin his hope back. If Yukio believed he could find someone then he'll believe it too.

* * *

**That's all for now!  
The next chapter will be up soon!  
Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**With Sickness Comes medicine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters**

* * *

"Well, it's official, you're sick." Yukio said taking Rin's temperature.

"Sick? I never get sick! You must be reading it wrong or something!" Rin argued as he began to cough.

"It's okay. I'm sure someone will be sent to look over you, probably one of your friends since I have to teach." Yukio yawned a bit. Rin had woken him up late that night with nausea and he didn't go back to sleep worrying about his brother.

"N..No it's fine! I'm fine! I can still go to class!" Rin said, trying to get out of bed.

"You're staying home and that's final." Yukio said with a strict tone as he pushed Rin back into the bed.

"Fine." Rin huffed as he got under the blankets once more.

"Somebody will be over here soon to look after you while you're sick." Yukio said as he inserted his key into the door and walked into class.

"Okay class I have a special assignment for someone in here. You'll only be chosen if you volunteer. The assignment is to take care of Rin while he's ill. Now usually we wouldn't do this but since he's half demon something could happen he needs supervision." Yukio explained to his class.

"Did I mention you'll be excused from all work until he feels better?" Yukio smirked knowing someone would take the offer.

"I..I'll do it." Shima said, raising a nervous hand.

"I hope you enjoy taking care of that slacker." Bon scoffed as Shima stood and walked up to Yukio.

"Here's the key to the dorm. Get him what he needs and report anything out of the ordinary. An occasional spark of flames when he sneezes is normal and should just be treated as nothing unusual." Yukio instructed Shima as the pink-haired boy used the key on the door and entered Rin's room.

"H...Hello?" Shima softly said as he entered and took his jacket and tie off, placing them on Yukio's bed.

"Is that you Shima?" Rin asked, hearing his voice.

"Yeah, your brother asked my to watch over you in case something were to happen while you are sick." Shima explained giving a quick smile to the ill boy.

"Okay." Rin said as he lightly nodded.

"If you need anything just ask." Shima informed Rin as he placed a cool, damp cloth on his forehead.

"Here. In case you have to vomit and you can't get to the toilet." Shima explained as he put a bucket beside the bed.

"T..Thank you" Rin said with a slight cough.

"Wow, it's hot in here." Shima said as he sat on Yukio's bed.

"Yeah, Yukio said he had turned it down but I guess he wasn't wearing his glasses and turned it up." Rin explained the best he could since he didn't truly know the reason for the room's temperature

"Mind if I take off my shirt?" Shima inquired as he tugged at the end of his shirt.

"G..Go ahead." Rin said, turning his head to hide the blush that was forming on his face.

"Why are you hiding your face from me?" Shima asked as he removed his shirt, revealing his chest.

"Would it be that you like me or something?" He asked jokingly as he turned on a fan.

"N..No..." Rin said.

"Because to tell you the truth I've always though you were cute." Shima smiled, walking over to Rin.

"Really?" Rin asked. He had always had a small love for Shima. He had noticed this feeling one day in class when he caught himself staring at the boy for the hundredth time.

"Yes. The question is whether or not you like me like that." Shima said as he bent over and lightly kissed Rin's cheek.

"W...Well the truth is that I actually like you like that a lot." Rin admitted as his face went completely red with blush.

"Can I kiss you?" Shima asked a bit sheepishly.

"Do you really want to? I am sick after all. It could be contagious." Rin thought of an excuse. He wasn't completely sure on his feelings anymore after everything that has happened and he wanted to wait until he had everything in order before he dove into anything like this.

"Yeah. I guess you're right don't really want to get sick." Shima said as a spider dangled in front of his face.

"Spider!" he yelled, jumping into Rin's bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"It's okay. Rin is here to protect you from the big mean spider." Rin joked as he put an arm around Shima.

"T..Thanks." Shima softly said. His only reply was light snoring from the boy beside him. Rin had fallen asleep.

"You are going to need rest if you want to get better." Shima said as he uncovered his head and looked at Rin's sleeping face with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**(Sorry that it took so long to update)**

**Reviews are welcomed**

**The next chapter should be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pink Is The Color Of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue exorcist or any of its characters**

* * *

"I fell asleep?" Shima asked as he woke up, he and Rin had slept the rest of the day and halfway into the next. Yukio was sent on a mission and wouldn't be home for a day or two.

"I wonder if he's feeling better. I guess it wouldn't hurt to wake him up, he's probably hungry. He's always hungry." Shima giggled a bit as he got out of the bed and began to lightly shake Rin.

"Wake up Rin. I'll make you sukiyaki." Shima cooed into his ear.

"Sukiyaki?! I'm starving!" Rin exclaimed as he shot up from the bed, his tail rapidly wagging.

"However, I think I should take a bath first." Rin said as he began to walk to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Shima inquired, following closely behind him.

"S..Sure." Rin said, blushing.

"Rin." Shima simply said to get the boy's attention. Rin turned around to find himself kissing Shima. His blush darkened and Shima smiled as he pulled away.

"It seems you're feeling better. That's good." Shima softly said as they entered the bathroom and began to strip.

"Yeah, I guess i just needed a good rest. I'm feeling much better, and hungry." Rin laughed as his stomach growled.

"Sit, I'll draw the bath." Shima said as he turned to water one. He turned the faucet off when the tub filled. He took Rin's hand and they got in together.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Rin said, looking slightly away from Shima's body.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Shima blurted out, putting a hand over his mouth once he realized what had slipped.

"Well.." Rin said thinking for a minute to tease Shima.

"Yes. Yes I will." He smiled, getting pulled into a hug and kiss.

"I didn't mean to ask all of a sudden but I'm glad I did." Shima said with a large grin, kissing Rin once more.

"Now, let's get clean. We need to after being in bed for so long and with you being sick." Shima said as he wet a cloth and began to wash himself. After finishing himself he moved to Rin. Rin blushed more, if that was even possible at that point as Shima cleaned him. He scooted a bit away once Shima made it to his crotch.

"I can do this part myself." Rin said as he took the cloth and washed the area he refused to let Shima wash.

"Now, let's go cook and eat." Shima said, getting out and then helping Rin out. They dried themselves off and dressed.

"I'm going to let you cook but I'll be there if you need some assistance." Shima said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki." Rin happily chanted as he began to cook, Shima getting ingredients on request.

"Smells so good." Shima praised Rin's cooking as he finished making their lunch, bringing it to the table with a couple bowls and chopsticks.

"Well, dig in." Rin said as he began to eat, Shima following his lead.

"Wait, you have a little something on your cheek. I'll get it." Shima said as he leaned over and licked Rin's cheek, causing the boy to blush.

"Y..You could've just used a napkin." Rin mumbled, continuing to eat.

"Napkins are boring." Shima shrugged and finished his food. Rin on the other hand was going for seconds and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"Ah, so cute." Shima thought as he rested his head on he hand and watch his new boyfriend eat with a soft smile.

"Too cute for his own good." Shima giggled at the thought, gaining a look from Rin.

"I'm finished." Rin announced as he licked the pan.

"Y..You ate it all." Shima said in disbelief, looking at Rin with amazement in his eyes.

"Well, now that we've bathed and eaten what would you like to do?" Rin asked, looking to Shima for suggestions.

"Well, there's a carnival going on today, why don't we go to that?" Shima suggested with a smiled.

"Sounds fun!" Rin approved of the idea, getting up from his seat and heading towards the exit of the dorm.

"Wait, before we go." Shima said as they came to the door.

"What is it?" Rin asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Rin, I love you." Shima said, gently kissing Rin before they exited.

"I.I love you too." Rin smiled big.

"This just might be love. I'm sure it is this time. If it isn't I don't know what is." Rin though as he intertwined his and Shima's fingers, heading towards the carnival.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**(Again, sorry it took me so long!)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Intimacy Is What Makes The Flower Of Love Truly Bloom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters**

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rin said exictedly, squeezing Shima's hand to the point where the pink haired boy had to ask him to lighten up.

"Yes it will, and ever so much more since I'm with you." Shima said, making a blush emerged on his cheeks.

After a while of walking and Rin complaining about how far it is they finally came upon the carnival. Lights, music, and people flooding their senses. Of course, everything was Mephisto relate which made Rin shudder a bit though not enough for anyone to notice. They paid for a ticket and enter with open mouths at how wonderful everything looked.

"Wow, that clown actually did a good job, everything looks amazing." Rin said as he looked around.

"I did design Mepphyland myself you know." A familiar voice sounded as a sudden cloud of pink smoke appeared in front of them.

"Welcome Rin, Shima to my carnival, all profit goes to the school of course though it's not like we need it it's just that I want to do some remodeling and perhaps pay to get some more updated weapons for all my wonderful exorcists." Mephisto said looking around for his brother who was running a booth, one without candy anywhere in sight in fear he'd devour it all.

"This is so boring, why must I run a stupid booth brother?" Amaimon asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Because if I didn't you'd eat all the sweets here and we'd lose profit now shut your mouth and get to work." Mephisto said, going to Amaimon's booth and beginning an argument.

"Just slowly walk away." Shima muttered. Rin nodded in agreement as they slowly walked away from the feud.

"Shima!" Rin said cutely, pulling on his arm.

"What is it?" Shima asked, laughing at the desperation of his partner.

"Will you win me a fish?" Rin asked with a small blush embarrassed that he couldn't win one himself.

"Of course I will. Let's go to that booth." Shima smiled and led him to the booth being run by Shura who was sitting on a small red seat above a tank of water.

"Hey kid, wanna win a fish, or you can throw one of those balls at that target to make me fall into the water if you're a pervert." she said, giving them the choice.

"I think I'll just try and win a fish." Shima said as he got money out and placed it on the table.

Shima was determined. The first couple of times he failed earning disappointed grunts from Rin. After another five tries Shima finally won one, he smiled as Shura's assistant gave him his prize. He smiled as his heart melted at the how cute Rin was with an excited smile and wagging tail.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rin chimed as he looked at the little fish.

"They're kinda cute together." Shura though with a smile as they walk away.

"We'll get a bowl and some food tomorrow." Shima said as his stomach growled. Rin looked at him as his stomach growled as well.

"Let's go eat." Rin suggested knowing that's what they were going to do anyways. They walked to were all the food booths were and were in awe at the verity.

"Wonderful isn't it? I felt the need to have food from every cuisine possible in order to keep everyone happy." Mephisto explained as he randomly appeared. Rin looked a bit angry at the demon before him because of past events. Mephisto frowned and waved a hand in front of him to repress all the memories of what he had done to the young boy. He did it after Amaimon had denied him of sex when he had asked so he went for the next demon readily available.

"Y..Yeah it all looks amazing." Rin said as he shook his head to shake off the weird feeling that came with what Mephisto had done.

"May I join you two? I'll pay for everything." Mephisto smiled, taking off his hat and pulling out a pink pocketbook with candy on it like his umbrella.

"Sure." they said in unison not seeing why he shouldn't join them if he was going to pay for everything they wanted.

Rin and Shima picked the most expensive things they could, not that Mephisto cared. They sat down to eat and Rin dug right in. Once they were full Shima and Rin stood, thanked him for the food and went back to the carnival.

"I'm getting tired." Rin stated, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, let's go back so you can sleep." Shima said with a grin, he didn't plan to let Rin sleep yet.

Rin used his key on the nearest door and they walked into his room. Immediately, Shima took Rin into his arms and deeply kissed him. As they stood there Shima swiped his tongue across Rin's lower lip, Rin reluctantly parted his lips and let Shima's tongue inside. Shima didn't waste any time exploring his lover's mouth after a while Rin mustered enough to move his tongue as well. They fought for dominance but Rin lost quickly.

"Are you ready for this? I wouldn't want to do anything if you aren't." Shima said as he parted for air.

"Yes, please make me yours." Rin said blushing as Shima lay him on the bed.

Shima quickly removed both their shirts or pants. He licked Rin's neck and sucked on it to leave as many dark marks as he could to signify that Rin was his and his alone. He then moved to his chest leaving a couple marks before he took a hard nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking on the nub and rubbing the other. After a while he began to give the other attention. When he felt Rin was becoming too impatient he moved the the boy's boxers which were kind of tight, barely concealing the now leaking member inside.

He pulled off his boxers and took Rin's member into his mouth. He smirked when a long moan escaped Rin. He began to bob his head, using his tongue as well much to Rin's benefit. He moved fingers to Rin's mouth though Rin didn't know what to do.

"Suck on them until I pull them out." Shima said, going back to service Rin's member. Rin took the fingers into his mouth and sucked. After a while Shima stoped sucked and a grunt from the loss of pleasure came from Rin. He took his fingers from Rin's mouth and inserted one into Rin's tight entrance. Rin whimpered at the discomfort as Shima inserted a second finger into him, this time Rin felt a twinge of pain and let a small tear fall. Shima kissed it away and quickly searched for Rin's prostate.

"Th..There! A..Again please!" Rin moaned loudly, Shima smirked and took his chance to insert a thrid and final finger into him, stretcheing him well. After he felt his was stretched enough Shima uncovered his own member and positioned it at Rin's entrance.

Shima slowly began to insert himself into Rin, making sure to pressed into his prostate so he felt no pain. Once he was fully sheathed inside his lover and got to okay to move he began to thrust at a regular pace, speeding up whenever Rin moaned the demand. One more hard thrust into Rin's prostate and he released all over his chest and stomach. As Rin clenched on Shima's member the pink haired boy released as well deep inside his lover. Shima kissed Rin deeply as he grabbed a nearby towel, cleaning Rin up. He pulled out, got under the covers with Rin, began to cuddle him, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I sure hope you enjoyed that!**

**Reviews always welcome!**


End file.
